PJO Co-Writing
by Frozen-Demigod33
Summary: Just a couple of Solangelo writings I did with Doctor Oracle. I can't remember if we collaborated on the second part or not, though. The characters are very OOC. Also, please check out Doctor Oracle's stories as well. She's a good writer. :)
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any of the characters in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

Nico was busy swinging his feet above the water, deep in thought when Will found him. Nico had been long contemplating over his ever growing crush on the healer who was ridiculously stubborn and good looking. He had long since gotten over Percy and found himself wanting to attract the affections of Will Solace. He scowled at himself for thinking that way.

"Maybe I should see a doctor or something.." he muttered to himself. A creak on the dock let him know he wasn't alone and his ADHD kicked in. He yanked out his sword and—

"Holy mother of—! Will, what in the gods' name? Don't sneak up on me like that!" Nico's Stygian Iron Sword lay inches from Will's abdominals. The blond demigod's eyes widened.

"Whoa there, Sunshine, calm down. Did you ask for a doctor?" He smirked at the last part. Nico scowled and then turned and looked out at the water. Will walked up next to him and watched him sheathe his sword.

"So, what's—" Before Will could finish his sentence, Nico was blending into the shadows. "Hey! What did I say, no—gah!" Will was cut off when he grabbed Nico's wrist and was pulled into the shadows with the son of Hades. Of course, that didn't make things very easy for Nico. With the fact that his crush had just been pulled into the shadows and was holding onto him, Nico was lucky that they didn't die. Both boys spilled onto the infirmary floor surprising both staff and patients. Will rubbed his forehead and felt slightly traumatized by what he'd just witnessed.

"Jeez, di Angelo! How can you stand that?!" He demanded as he got up and helped the son of Hades up as well. Nico was about to protest when Will shoved a piece of gum in his mouth.

"Agh!" Nico gagged, "Don't you have any healing gum that isn't dirt flavored?"

"I thought I told you no shadow-travel or underworld-y things."

"I must not have heard you. And I had it under control if you hadn't intervened, this is all your fault."

"How is it my fault?!"

"…are you two just gonna stand there and flirt?" Kayla asked frowning at both of them. Nico's cheeks turned red and he stomped out of the infirmary with Will on his heels. Luckily, Reyna had been visiting and was standing not to far from the infirmary.

"Reyna! Will is bothering me!" Nico protested which caused Will to stop in his tracks. Reyna had taken on the role of being Nico's big sister and usually was not at all pleased if people were teasing or bothering Nico. And to Will, the praetor was down-right terrifying.

The praetor turned and put her hands on her hips. Her eyes narrowed slightly and Will gulped. "How is he exactly bothering you Nico?" Reyna asked raising an eyebrow.

Before Nico could answer, Will cried out for the help of Lou Ellen. When the girl saw that Will asked her to calm Reyna down, she adamantly refused and walked away. Reyna frowned and turned back to Will. She opened her mouth about to say something when she glance back and forth between Nico, her eyes trying to decipher something. Then she smacked her forehead and snapped in annoyance, "Do I seriously have to play 'love counselor' for you two? Good gods, why on earth do you come to me for relationship advice, I have a camp to run, not a relationship!" The praetor stormed off leaving Nico and Will standing awkwardly beside each other. Both boys had glanced at each other and then fiercely blushed and turned away.

Will fidgeted and asked Nico, "We, we aren't in love, are we?"

Nico blushed, "Uhm, not that I was recently aware of.." Both boys turned to each other and looked deeply into each other's eyes. Nico gulped. Will started to lean forward when they heard Reyna shout out,

"Jason! What the Pluto are you doing?!" Nico and Will turned and frowned at Reyna who was currently glaring at a bush. Jason sheepishly popped out of the bush and was holding a video camera.

"Heh, just recording Nico and Will's first kiss?" he tried. Nico, Will, and Reyna stared and stared at the son of Jupiter. Reyna mumbled something about dodging a bullet and Nico's face was red with embarrassment and anger. He was about to chase after Jason when Piper and Percy came walking up.

"What's going on?" Piper asked, trying to calm the situation.

"Your boyfriend is recording me and Nico," Will frowned and Piper sighed.

"Really Jason? Did you NOT learn anything after the whole Percy and Nico thing?" Piper scolded him.

"It wouldn't have worked anyways because I'm not Nico's ty—" before the son of the sea god could finish his sentence, a large mass of skeletons erupted from the ground. He shrieked and ran off. Nearly two seconds later, Jason was following suit. Reyna, Annabeth, and Piper sighed and Will glared at Nico for summoning skeletons.

Between Piper's charmspeak and Reyna, the both convinced him to dismiss the skeletons.

"T-thank you guys," Percy said in between breaths.

"Y-yeah," Jason puffed out, "now can you charmspeak Will and Nico to kiss?" Piper sighed and this time didn't do anything to help her boyfriend run away from another set of skeletons.

Will sighed, "You better not give me another patient, di Angelo."

"I won't… ohhh, and Will?" Nico fidgeted nervously, something the healer found to be quite adorable.

"Yeah?"

"I, I.. would you…" Nico's face was red and Will smiled. The smile only vanished when Nico turned to Reyna, "Hey, Reyna, can we go get McDonalds?"

Reyna rolled her eyes, "No. You and Will need to talk. We'll go some other time." She and Piper smiled at him. Annabeth shot him a thumbs up as she dragged Percy away.

Will started to speak, "You like McDonalds? Nico, that is ser—"

"Shut up! You can come with me then. I want company if I'm going to summon the dead."

"Summon the— ack!" Will yelped as he was once again pulled into the shadows.

Reyna raised an eyebrow at Annabeth as they walked away, "Wow.. what a nice.. first date." Annabeth snickered.

* * *

After a brief argument about shadow-traveling, Nico and Will walked into McDonalds. Will watched the cashier's eyebrow when Nico ordered 10 happy meals. Nevertheless, she punched in the order and Nico paid. Where he got the money, Will wasn't sure. Will wasn't that hungry and didn't order anything. While the two boys were waiting for the order, Will decided to ponder their current fling for each other?

"Uhm, Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we were talking about, uhm…" Will trailed off, not sure how to handle this. For a long time he'd had a crush on Nico, since the whole Labyrinth ordeal, but never had the chance to tell him. Will watched Nico shift uncomfortably. Then the son of Hades blushed which Will found absolutely adorable.

"Uhm, yeah.. that conversation…" Nico stammered, "Uh, do we.. like each other?" He looked at Will, eyes filled with doubt and a ghostly smile on his face. Knowing Nico would be to shy to say anything, Will figured that he might as well confess.

"I, uh, I actually liked you since the whole Labyrinth thing," he said scratching the back of his neck.

Nico's widened, "Oh, oh.. Uhmm.. Heh. I, I used to have a crush on… Percy… but uh, I like someone else now."

Will felt his head droop at the mention that Nico had a crush on Percy. How could he compete with that? Percy was… wait, did he just say "used to"? And what was the last part? "I like someone else now." Did that mean…? Will looked back at Nico, looking hopeful. Nico's entire face turned red.

"Uhh, I, uhm, well, what I mean to say—"

A worker came walking up to them, "'Scuse me, your order is ready." He handed Nico a bag and Will nearly wanted to smack the person for interrupting Nico. The two boys walked out of McDonalds to go get a couple bottles of coke.

"What were you saying now?" Will prompted.

"Er, uhh…" Nico stammered. Blushing he mumbled softly, "Te amo."

"Te what now?" Will asked in confusion.

"Te amo." Nico said a little louder. Will didn't really know a lot of foreign language, but through the poetry and music he studied, he did know a bit. And Nico had said "te amo" which meant.. Will stared wide-eyed at Nico. Then he smiled at the dark haired boy.

"Te amo, Nico."

Nico nearly fainted on the spot, "R-really?"

"Yeah."

"OH MY GODS!" A voice shouted out loud. Will and Nico turned around but didn't see anybody.

"Jason, what the hell are you doing?!" Another girl yelled. A girl in dark jeans, an olive green tank top. Her obsidian hair was twisted into a braid.

"Reyna?" Nico asked. The two watched Reyna angrily drag Jason who was still holding a video camera away. The boy protested and yelled "but it's solangelo!" Reyna just shook her head and shot the two boys an apologetic look.

Nico shook his head, "What an idiot." He paused briefly and then continued, "I think I know who we can summon… why are you eating those fries?"

Will looked down at the box of fries in his hands, "Heh, I kinda eat when I'm nervous."

"Ohh, okay. Well come on, let's go summon some fellow acquaintances of ours."

Will grabbed Nico's hand and the two went off to a graveyard to summon some dead campers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I can't remember if this one was co-written or not. If it was, it was with the same person in the first chapter.**

 _I don't own any of the characters in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

Nico was rather pissed at the moment and was angrily pacing around in his cabin. Part of the reason was because Jason and Percy were in the middle of a "friendly" fight and throwing food at each other and using their powers. During it, Nico happened to be walking by while Jason had a pie, topped with enough whipped cream to give Will Solace two heart attacks. Jason was a good fighter, but had poor aim, kind of like Percy when it came to archery. Percy had a good cloud of water swarming above him and both boys happened to throw it at the same time. Needless to say, Nico ended up soaked with whipped cream. The boys didn't apologize either, they just took off running as fast as they could, screaming for their girlfriends' help. Shortly afterwards, there were reports of the son of the sea god and the son of Jupiter being chased around by a mass of skeletons.

Nico was only pulled out of his fuming when he heard someone yell cheerfully at his door, "Knock knock!"

Not in the mood to be polite, Nico snapped, "What?!"

"It's a joke, Sunshine!"

"No!"

"You mean to say 'who's there'."

"Sorry, but we are no longer hiring horrible comedians!" Nico snapped back and the person went silent at the other end.

"…You suck at listening to jokes!"

Nico rolled his eyes and opened the door to his lover standing there in dramatic pose. Nico went red in the face. Gods, he was so good looking, it seemed surreal that they were dating. Will Solace had his annoying grin on, his tan skin looking simply delicious and his blue eyes sparkling. The smile only faded when Will saw a more than angry, soaked to the bone Nico di Angelo with… was that whipped cream in his hair?

"You haven't changed out of your clothes?"

"Will, do you have any idea how mad I was?"

"No, but Percy and Jason do."

"… fair enough. Give me a second to change and then I'll let you in."

"Want help?" Will asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Nico slammed the door in his face and put on some drier clothes on and combed his hair out. He opened the door again to a pouting Will.

"What?"

"I'm mad at you…"

"For slamming the door in your face?"

"Nope. I told you no underworld-y" magic," Will grumbled. Just to piss him off, Nico shadow-traveled and appeared behind him.

"Oh, really?"

"NICO!"

"Yeessss?" Nico batted his eyes at Will, smirking. Will was fuming at him. Nico grinned and started walking off. He had reached the middle of the cabins when Will reached him. Gripping the son of Hades by his wrist, he spun the boy around.

"Hey! What are you—" Nico was cut off by that stupid sun spawn scooping him up in his arms. As if he wasn't already flustered. Nearby, Cecil and Lou Ellen began giggling. Out of sheer embarrassment, Nico accidentally pulled them into the shadows. The two found themselves in Jason's cabin where he and Percy were currently hiding from Nico. Jason and Percy stared at the random of appearance of Nico and Will. Unfortunately, Nico was red in the face and was being held by Will. Jason took a moment to process this and immediately he began to jump up and down along with his bro.

"Oh my—" he started. Before Nico got a headache from Jason's squealing, he and Will disappeared arriving in the Hades Cabin. Percy and Jason of course ran out the cabin door, Jason with a video camera in hand to go spy on the lovebirds.

Upon entering the dark room, Nico passed out immediately, still in Will's arms. Nico was very light, but when he was unconscious, it was like all of his blood cells became bowling balls and Will almost managed to make it with him over to his bed. Nico wasn't being much help and when Will stumbled, both boys tumbled to the floor.

Nico's eyes fluttered open to see that he was on the floor and his face was inches away from Will Solace's. He swallowed down a shriek of surprise and just stared at the demigod. Will stared back, his eyes wide with fear of what Nico might say or do for being so clumsy. As Nico started to open his mouth, Will yanked a piece of gum out of his pocket that he always kept in case of emergencies like this. He shoved the dirt-tasting gum in Nico's mouth before he could protest. Nico merely glared at him. Both of them lay their in silence, the only sound being the slight noise from Nico chewing the gum. He spit it out a few minutes later. Nico's eyes narrowed at Will.

"Will?"

"Yes, Sunshine?"

"Don't call me that… and are you going to get off me anytime soon?" Will's cheeks flushed as he once again took in the position he and Nico were in. Nico lay beneath him, his hair a dark mess. His cheeks were dusted pink and his eyes held a mixture of emotions that Will couldn't place. His arms were in a placed like he was surrendering to the police. His chest moved up in down at a slightly faster rate. Both of their legs were tangled and Will couldn't keep his eyes from Nico's soft looking lips. Without thinking he leaned forward and pressed his own warm lips against Nico's. They were soft and cool like Will had imagined… not that he fantasized about this all the time. Well… maybe sometimes. Nico meanwhile stared wide-eyed and sharply inhaled. This caused Will to open his eyes and realize what he was doing.

"Oh, oh gods! I, I wasn't thinking. Oh my gods, I'm so stupid! Nico I swear that I—"

"Are you going to keep rambling?" Nico's eyes narrowed and Will knew that he had totally blown a possible chance with Nico.

"Uhm, I, I didn't mean to. Er, what I mean is that I—"

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot and you should close your mouth… unless you me to put my tongue in it?" Nico smirked and Will went completely red.

"Wait? What? You—"

"And you said I was dense." Nico tilted his head and kissed the son of the sun god. Will could not believe himself. He began to kiss back. Their hands tangled in each other's hair and they seemed to be completely comfortable with what was happening around them.

Unfortunately, peace wasn't meant to last as the door was thrown open and Percy and Jason entered. Jason and Percy grabbed hands and begin jumping around and squealing. A few seconds they were squealing as they were being chased by skeletons. Nico tried to take Will other places where they could be alone without interruptions, but no place seemed convenient. The forest was full of nymphs, the underworld was pleasant until Hades and Apollo barged into Nico's room and argued about who should be toping whom. Finally, both boys tumbled back into the Hades Cabin, unbeknownst to anyone. Finally alone, they continued to act on their feelings. Nico sighed happily as they were finally alone without any interruptions. He looked over at Will and smiled. The doctor grinned back. They began to lean towards each other again and—

"Hey, Nico, are you—" Percy burst into the cabin. He stared at Nico and Will before turning around and running while screaming, "Jason! Guess what Nico and Will are doing!" Needless to say, Nico had to stay in the infirmary for two weeks for summoning too many skeletons.


End file.
